A lot of portable terminals such as mobile computers and tablet terminals are provided with a touch panel, wherein objects such as characters which have been handwritten on a touch panel can be used as electronic data. For a user handwriting characters on a touch panel, it is difficult to write plural characters of the same size on the touch panel by hand. To solve the problem, there have been proposed various methods to adjust the size of handwritten characters.
For example, JP-A No. H08-007034 discloses the following device for recognizing and inputting handwritten characters. The device is composed of a pen for inputting handwritten characters and a tablet integrally formed with a screen. The device further includes a display unit for displaying plural input frames for recognizing characters when a user writes characters on the tablet with the pen by hand, and displaying handwritten characters inputted in input frames and recognized characters sequentially. The device further includes a coordinates-sensing unit for detecting up/down signal of the pen and further sensing a handwritten character inputted in the input frame, in the form of coordinate data of dots. The device further includes a coordinate-data-storing unit for storing the given coordinate data, and a character-recognition table which have stored various coordinate data and recognized characters in accordance with a predetermined format with being accompanied with each other in advance. The device further includes a character-recognizing unit for converting the inputted coordinate data into a corresponding reorganized character by referring the character-recognition table and outputting the result onto the screen, and a frame-control unit for, when a user inputs handwritten characters with the pen and tablet, arranging plural input frames on the screen along the same row or column to that of the recognized characters, where each of the frames is formed in the size greater than that of the recognized characters to be outputted. After the character-recognizing unit converts a handwritten character corresponding to one input frame into a recognized character, the frame-control unit deletes the input frame corresponding to the recognized character and further consecutively displays another input frame next to an exisiting input frame, which has already been displayed, to be in the same size.
As another example, JP-A No. 2001-357355 discloses a technology of a device for recognizing handwritten characters, wherein an input frames is not provided for each character. In view of the fact that the character recognition rate can be raised by previously-known information of the size of characters to be inputted, even in the device, the device is configured to prompt a user to input handwritten object with displaying a frame which indicates the size of handwritten characters at a predetermined position on its screen dynamically. This technology reduces the difference of inputted characters in size without disturbing natural handwriting and enhances the character recognition rate.
In recent years, electric meetings are getting popular. Electronic meetings are held in a way that personal terminals used by respective users and a common terminal commonly used by plural users are linked together, objects such as characters, figures and pictures handwritten in the personal terminals are displayed on the screen of the common terminal, and users proceed a meeting with viewing the screen. When objects handwritten in the personal terminals are different in size among the personal terminals, various sizes of objects can be displayed on the screen of the common terminal, which affects an effective proceedings of the meeting.
In view of the background, a technology to display objects of a proper size in the common terminal has been required. However, the above-described conventional arts show technologies regarding to just an object-handwriting device itself and do not show a technology regarding to a system composed of a personal terminal or personal terminals used by each user and a common terminal. Therefore, even if the size of characters can be adjusted in one personal terminal, plural objects which are handwritten in each personal terminal and are displayed on the screen of the common terminal are hard to be adjusted with each other, which causes a problem that the relationship of plural objects displayed on the screen of the common terminal becomes difficult to be understood and a proper proceedings of the meeting with viewing the screen of the common terminal becomes difficult.